The invention relates to a plinth drawer having a bar projecting at the front upper edge to attach a front piece and having a holder for a plinth panel.
Plinth drawers of this type are used, for example, in kitchens in the bottom cabinets of ovens and enable the free space in the bottom cabinet below the actual oven to be utilized. By utilizing the plinth area of the bottom cabinet, the drawer has sufficient depth.
The plinth drawer has in the upper region at its front side a customary front piece of a drawer which lies in a plane with the front of the bottom cabinet and with the fronts of the adjacent kitchen furniture. In contrast, in the lower region of the plinth drawer, a plinth panel is attached which is offset towards the rear in relation to the front piece and is flush with the plinth panels of the adjacent furniture.
Plinth drawers made of wood are known, in which the plinth panel is screwed onto the front wall of the actual drawer, whereas the front piece is plugged into a bar projecting forwards from the upper edge of the drawer.
In the case of customary drawers, which are not constructed as plinth drawers, there are various possibilities of adjusting at a later time the front piece in height and lateral direction in order to achieve an exact alignment with the front pieces of the neighboring parts of furniture. The mountings required for this purpose are accommodated, for example, at the front ends of the side walls of the drawer. In the case of conventional plinth drawers, in which the front piece is attached to the projecting bar, there is no adjustment possibility of this kind. Exact alignment and adjustment of the plinth panels is also relatively complicated and difficult in the case of conventional plinth drawers, especially since adaptation is often not only required in height and in the transverse direction, but also in depth, as the offset between the front piece and the plinth panel, the so-called plinth offset, varies with the furniture ranges of different makes.